La traición de Maka
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: Maka huye de Death City, y acaba llegando a Fairy Park.. Donde se acaba convirtiendo en Pretty cure...Mal Summary..  Crossover con Precure All Stars DX2... peli Muchos sentimientos SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**No pude evitar escribir la story!**

**P.D:Precure y Soul Eate no son mios Sorry!**

**Precure...TOEI animation**

**Soul Eater...Atsushi Ohkubo**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 1…Huída.**

**Soul PDV…**

Maka parecía muy callada esta semana, quizás demasiado hasta para ella…Empezó a llover con fuerza mientras miraba desde el sofá la ventana… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Sera mi culpa? ¿Que es lo que quiere ocultarme?

-Soul…-Escuche una voz muy melancólica desde la habitación de Maka…Era tan leve que me costaba mucho comprenderla, Pero reconocí lo que dijo…-… Soul….-

Me levanté, abrí la puerta y una corriente de aire algo congeladora rozo mi rostro…Más ver que solo había una ventana abierta, un diario en su escritorio y una nota encima de este…Pero Maka no estaba…Me moví a observar la nota cuando de repente la ventana se cerró…Recordé que en toda la tarde Maka no había salido de su habitación… ¿Cómo es que ella no estaba?

Leí la nota…-_"Adiós"_-¡Qué quiere decir con eso!, ¡Que se va!

Salí del apartamento…Llamé a Maka una vez….No contestaba solo escuche el Buzón de Voz…No había manera…Llamé a Kid, que seguramente estaba con los demás…

-Hola, Soul ¿q…?- Dijo Kid

-Kid, no hay tiempo, Te lo explico…-Interrumpí a Kid- Maka ha desaparecido, no se por que y además dejo una nota en su escritorio con un _"Adiós"_-

-¡¿QUÉ? , Se lo voy a contar a los demás tu ve buscándola.-Kid contesto de inmediato-

Colgué la llamada y cogí mi moto…Será mejor buscarla por las afueras no puede ir lejos, es un desierto se cansará.

-_Creo que hiciste llorar a esa mocosa…-_Dijo el diablillo-_que bien que no tengas que ver su fea cara de niña pequeña-_

-Cállate… ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue mi culpa?-Dijo Soul, Enfadado, ya que tenía que soportarlo

-_Vaya, vaya veo que se te olvido…-_Rió levemente-_¿Qué día fue hace una semana?-_

-16 de Julio, ¿Y?-Dijo Soul-Mierda…Fue su cumpleaños…-

-_Jie, jie, ¿Ya recuerdas?-_Le mire de reojo-_no te acordaste ni hiciste nada para felicitarla….Tu y todos tus amigos de olvidaron….-_

-¡SOUL!-Grito Black*Star-¡Tranquilo que Ore-Sama ya va a ayudarte!-

-Soul-Kun, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Tsubaki-¿Todavía no encuentras a Maka?-

-No…-Dije desanimado- La he buscado por todo Death City –

-Sera mejor que vayamos a decírselo a mi padre- Dijo Kid…-Esto preocupa, demasiado…-

"_Mejor no se lo digas, díselo en algún momento que sea verdaderamente necesario…"_

**Maka PDV…**

Salir corriendo fue una idiotez pero sé que no tenía opción…Aunque supe que Soul habría estado buscándome, era mejor dejarlo en el camino…

"_Soul, mi Soul…Lo siento esta ida tan repentina me podrías llamar traidora…"_

Seguía corriendo hasta creer estar en una localización segura…

Un portal blanco perteneciente de la nada apareció de repente delante de mí…Sentí un impulso y entre en él y aparecí en un lugar extraño…

Una vista bella de un parque de atracciones…Quedé en estado de Shock al ver unos animalitos, o peluches moviéndose solos y además, había mucha gente…

"_Maka, ¿que te has tomado? ¿Una seta alucinógena?"_

-¿Que haces aquí parada?, Desu-Un peluche o animal volador con una cinta rosa y otro parecido, pero con la cinta azul, fueron los que hablaron

-UAHH-Grite asustada-Ha-habláis…-

-Sí, si no te has dado cuenta, Desu…Contesta, Desu-

- No, no sé que hago aquí, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en Fairy Park… ¡Bienvenida!-

-Me llamo Maka, y vosotros sois…-

-Shyphret y Coffret, Desu-

-Encantada de conoceros…-

-Nosotros También, Desu-

-¡SHYPHRET, COFFRET!-Gritaron unas jóvenes, tenían un aspecto diferente…

-¡Tsubomi, Erika!-Dijeron Shyphret y Coffret.

* * *

**Bien!**

**Shyphret y Coffret, Tsubomi y Erika, Fairy park -DE Precure All Stars DX2.**

**Pongan RWEW plis!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Es una pena estar castigada...**

**Solo puedo publicar el Fic los fines de semana...U.U**

**Soul: Esta claro...Eres una viciada al ordenador...¬¬**

**Yo: Callá!**

**Soul:Que me harás...**

**Yo: POCHITTO!***

**Pochitto:Potochi topochi!**

**Soul: ¿Qué demonios ha dicho?**

**Yo:Que lean la gente que le guste MMPPP y Pretty cure Mi otro Fic**

**

* * *

**

Cap.2…Conociendo a las demás

**Maka PDV…**

-Ah, Hola…-Dijo la chica de pelo azul oscuro-Soy Kuromi Erika-

-Yo soy Hanashaki Tsubomi-Dijo la peli rosa-¿Y tú?

-Yo, Maka Albarn…Encantada-

-¡EH! ¡Vosotras!-Gritaron cuatro chicas algo más mayores que Tsubomi y Erika…Se acercaron a hablar-Hola.

-¡Love!-Gritaron Tsubomi y compañía

-Hola, Soy Momozono Love-

-Ella es Maka Albarn…-

-¡ENCANTADAS!-

-Esto… Maka, ¿ya conocías a Shyphret y Coffret?-

-No, nos acabamos de conocer-

-Vaya… ¡AH!-Grito de algo inesperado unas linternas que daban los animalitos, flotaban…-¡Cuidado!

Una linternita se dirigía a la cabeza de Tsubomi, Entonces Love saltó a cogerla, su intento la salvó pero se llevo un tortazo….Todo nos reímos…Notaba como una sensación familiar, me sentía tranquila como si hubiese olvidado que mis amigos habían olvidado mi cumpleaños y no se habían preocupado por mí…Sentí algo más como si fuese un impulso haber escapado…

**Soul PDV…**

Nos fuimos a mi apartamento…Allí decidí coger el diario de Maka…Nada más abrirlo me encontré con la propaganda de un parque de atracciones_…"Vengan todos a la apertura del parque: Fairy Park" _Noté un impulso…Cogí el diario y llamé a los demás…

-Hola Soul, Soy Kid, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Kid, creo saber que es lo que pasó-

-¿Cómo? Vale iremos allí esperamos…-

Colgué la llamada y esperé un rato hasta que llegaron…

-¡AQUÍ LLEGA ORE-SAMA!-Grito Black*Star-

-Hola, Soul…-Dijeron los demás

-Hola chicos quiero hablaros un momento-

-Sobre Maka, ¿no?-Dijo Liz

-Sí, creo saber una razón de por que se fue, más bien dos…-

-¿Cuáles?-Gritaron en unísono

-Me parece que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños…-

-No puede ser es el 16 de Julio…-Dijo Patti

-Mierda, Fue justo el día anterior de su comportamiento raro…-Ya se dio cuenta Kid-¡La semana pasada!

-Sí, y además por esto….-Mostré la propaganda del parque de atracciones…, es hoy… el mismo día en cual ella se fue…-

-¡ENTONCES VAYAMOS!-Gritó Black*Star-Comprobémoslo.-

Entonces decidimos partir al parque de atracciones….

**Maka PDV…**

Nos sentamos enfrente de una cafetería y empezamos a hablar…

-Ah~, No esperábamos que las Miracle Light volaran por ahí, Que más da…-

-Love…-

-Gracias por ayudarnos a recoger las Miracle Light…-

-Coman todo lo que quieran-

-De verdad nos habéis salvado…Si Chiffon-chan no se hubiese parado…No se que pasaría…-

-Gracias por salvarme a mí-Dijo Tsubomi…

-Je, pero… Porum y Lulun están aquí también estarán las demás que nervios…-Dijo Love-

-¿Pasa algo?-Dije

-Bueno, estábamos buscando a unas amigas…Se supone que las veríamos, pero…-

-Llegamos tarde…,Es que alguien se le olvidó traer los tickets…-

-No digo que Love tenga la culpa, pero…Nosotras somos las responsables por dejarle los tickets…-

-Pero confío en que los encontraremos…, Aunque, Un "Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo" sería una gran disculpa…-

Love parecía una loca removiendo el café….

* * *

**No hay nada que decir...Solo que esto es PRECURE ALL STARS DX2 modificado XD!**

**Vean la peli para comparla...**

**Love:como me dejas con Maka...**

**Maka: ¿Por cierto... si me tranformo en Pretty Cure, COMO ME LLAMO?**

**Yo: Cure Miracle o Cure Melody...**

**Maka: ¿¡Que decida el público!, ¿no?**

**Yo: SIP...Pongan rewiew y eligan Miracle o Melody...**

**P.D: El animalito de Maka se llama Pochitto (c) Yunita32 Created by me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Aquí YunaAlbarn:**

**He leido los Rewiews!**

**OK Este fic esta ambientado en Precure All Stars DX2**

**

* * *

**

Cap.3 El ataque

**Maka PDV…**

_Flashback_

_-Ay, como duele….-Dijo Love, Al caerse de coger la Miracle Light -¿Estás bien?-_

_-¿Y tu como estas?-Dije_

_-Je, je ando bien, genial, genial…-Dijo dando una risa_

_-Love… ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Ya atrapamos a Chiffon-chan-Dijo Inori*_

_-¡Chiffon…SUELTA!-Gritó Love…Entonces Chiffon empezó a llorar y todas la Miracle Light cayeron al suelo-Je, je…Recuerden que hacer volar las lamparitas es muy peligroso-Justo entonces le cayó una en la cabeza y rió…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Todo lo que pasó cuando Love se cayó hasta que nos quedamos a almorzar…

Continuemos…Entonces Love se quedo como mareada de hacer girar tanto el café…

-Esto… ¿Puedo ayudarte a Buscarlas?-Dije…-Sería la manera de daros las gracias por el almuerzo…-

**Soul PDV…**

Entramos a ese parque de atracciones cuando vimos unas 7 chicas paseando…Una de ellas se parecía mucho a Maka…

Todos creímos que era Maka, no hay duda…

Decidimos seguirla sin que nos notara…

**Maka PDV…**

-¿De cuantas amigas decimos que buscamos?-Dije…

-Once-Dijo Love…-Oh, ¡Syrup!

-¡Love!, Ropu-Dijo. Love le cogía y se ponía a girar-Para, ¡He dicho que pares!, Ropu-El pájaro que se llamaba Syrup, se convirtió en un chico

-je, je Oye…Syrup… ¿Has visto a los demás?-Dijo Love en el suelo…Mientras que a Syrup se le subía un muñeco verde con corona

-No, pero podríais buscarla ahí-Dijo mientras señalaba la noria

**Soul PDV…**

Este parque de atracciones parecía algo diferente…Vimos como se dirigían a la noria cuando un pollito algo grande se acercaba a ellas…

-Sigámoslas-dijo Kid

-¡Sí!-Dijimos

-Oye, Soul…-Dijo Tsubaki-¿No crees que habrá venido porque quería celebrar su cumpleaños?-Eso parecía algo extraño pero podía ser cierto…

**Maka PDV…**

Tras pasar por muchas atracciones Love al final decidió subir a la noria…

-Vaya… ¡Que vistas!-Exclamamos Love y yo

Mire al fondo y les vi…Soul, y los demás

"_¿Cómo demonios supieron que estaba aquí?" _

Por lo menos sabía que se preocupaban por mí…

-¿Pasa algo…Maka?-Dijo Erika-Se te ve preocupada...-

-Nada...Solo pensaba-

Bajamos de la noria y de repente unas sombras empezaron a atacar el parque...

* * *

**Bueno...**

**Inori es la Cure Pine en realidad **

**Decidido...El nombre de Maka en precure se dira el cap siguiente...**

**Digan cual quieren!**

**Melody o Miracle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry por la tardanza necesitaba pensar ideas...Pd Soul Eater y Pretty cure no son mios...Está ambientado en la película Pretty Cure All Stars DX2!

* * *

**

Cap. 4 Nos transformamos, ¡imposible!

General PDV:  
Esas sombras se acercaban un poco a ellas...Su capa oscura desapareció...  
-La Raibow Jewel...-Dijo una mujer con pintas extrañas.-La encontramos...  
-¡TSUBOMI, ERIKA!-Dijeron Syphret y Coffret-Fairy park esta...  
- Ya lo sabemos-Dijo Tsubomi  
-Es una emergencia- Dijo Erika  
-¡Chicas, dejadnos estas cosas a nosotras!- Dijeron en unísono

_" -Semillas Pretty Cure vallan, desu- Dijeron las hadas_  
_-Pretty cure, Open my Heart!-Dijeron las chicas._  
_-La flor que se esparce por la tierra, Cure Blossom!-Dijo Tsubomi_  
_-La flor que flota sobre el océano, Cure Marine!-Dijo la otra_  
_-Heartcatch Pretty Cure!-Dijeron las dos"_

-Cure Blossom, Cure Marine-Dijo Love  
-Al parecer Tsubomi y Erika son Pretty Cure-Dijo Inori  
-Buki*, Setsuna, Miki-chan-Dijo Love

_" -Change, Pretty Cure, Beat up!-Dijeron todas_  
_-Este corazón rosa es símbolo del amor, Fresh recién arrancada, Cure Peach!- Dijo Love_  
_-Este corazón azul es símbolo de la esperanza, Fresh recién cosechada Cure Berry!- Dijo Miki_  
_-Este corazón amarillo es símbolo de las esperanzas, Fresh recién arrancada Cure Pine!- Dijo Inori_  
_-Este rojizo corazón es símbolo de la felicidad, Fresh recién madurada Cure Passion!- Dijo Setsuna_  
_-Let's Pretty Cure!-Dijeron todas"_

___**Maka PDV...**_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Pretty Cure?

Erika y Tsubomi se sorprendieron al verlas

-¿Eh? ¿Pr-Pretty Cure?-Dijeron-¿Todo este tiempo hemos estado con otras Pretty Cure?-

-Blossom, Marine...Encantada de conoceros-dijo Love-Maka, ponte en un lugar seguro-Asentí

-Eh...encantadas...-Dijeron Blossom y Marine perplejas

-Ah...No comprendo nada-Dijo Marine y se puso histérica...Blossom la miraba como una tonta

Me dispuse a irme pero un pájaro amarillo me interrumpió el paso, y sentí como si tuviera que cogerlo, lo toqué y un rayo de luz apareció...

"_-It's Pretty Cure Time!, pochi –Dijo el pájaro_

_-Pretty cure Element, FUSION!-dije sin quererlo-La fusión de los deseos, Cure Miracle!"_

¿Qué me he transformado en Pretty Cure?

-¿Eh? ¿Que demonios?- dije-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¡Imposible Maka se ha transformado!-Dijeron Blossom y Marine-¡Es Cure Miracle!

-Pretty Cure...-Dijo la mujer que estaba en frente nuestra alzó las manos, los otros junto a ella se lanzaron a atacarnos

* * *

Arigato ne minna-san! Si os gustan comedias algo raras vean mi fic: IMPOSIBLE!

¿Merezco un rewiew?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!...Ya voy por el cap. 5... Y todavía quedan más...Recuerda: Los personajes no son mós excepto unos cuantos... los diré abajo...Soul eater es del ( A punto de ser un dios como konata para los otakus)Atsushi Ohkubo...Y está ambientado en Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no hikari Rainbow Jewel wo mamore!**

**

* * *

**

Cap. 5. Aparecen Todas las Pretty Cure!

**Kid PDV...**

Había mucha gente corriendo asustada...Seguramente Maka podría haberse ido pero por suerte yo puedo ver almas...Busqué simétricamente a Maka...Y localicé su alma cerca de la Plaza con la fuente que llevaba un corazón colocado asimétricamente por 3 mm. Cuando nos acercamos deje de notar su alma...En el mismo lugar habían unas 7 chicas con trajes algo, por no decir totalmente asimétricos...Deseaba salir de escondrijo para ponerlas simétricas pero la situación era muy peligrosa...

Los que estaban en el otro lado se lanzaron a atacar a esas chicas...Cuatro de ellas pararon el ataque...

**Maka PDV...**

Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion detuvieron el ataque...Eran realmente fuertes...

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Cure Peach-Dijo la mujer rara de los enemigos... ¿Se conocían?

-¡Northa!-Dijo Peach-¿Cómo fue que tú...?-

-Fue gracias al poder de Bottom-sama.-Northa

-¿Bottom?-Dijo Peach

-Bottom-sama piensa hacer un poquito más oscuro y frío este mundo-Dijo el gorila-tío-rojo-raro**(N/a: El gigante de Pretty Cure Max Heart, el segundo en aparecer de los malos...Ese es...)**-¡Nosotros fuimos Llamados por esa oscuridad!-Y se dispuso a lanzar un puñetazo que no pudieron parar

Blossom, Marine y yo salimos volando hacía otra parte

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-Dijo Marine

-¡Qué rápido y fuerte es!-dijo Blossom

-¡No os escapareis!-Dijo un tío que era amarillo con pinta de culturista desgraciado...Clavó sus manos en el suelo e hizo un círculo gigante...Lo cogió

-Esto...-dije perpleja...Es más fuerte que medio Shibusen...Lanzó la pelota de tierra y fue a parar al puente que había en la salida del parque que lo conectaba con la ciudad... ¡No podemos salir!...Espero que Soul y los demás hayan podido escapar.

-No escucharon...-dijo un tío también raro... ¿Es que todo los malos tienen que ser feos y raros?(**N/a: no cuentan Kiria y East)-**Que atrevidas...-

Vimos las atracciones volando y Chocándose creando una gran bola...Se dirigía a caer encima de nosotras. Pero Peach y las demás nos salvaron...Passion le rompió las costillas al tipo raro, y nosotras salimos de las coordenadas de la caía de la bola de atracciones que cayó en el agujero que hizo el culturista fracaso dorado.

-¿Qué?-dijo el tipo que acabo decir. Peach se lanzó a luchar contra él. Mientras Northa y Berry peleaban y Pine contra el gorila. Nosotras tres restantes corrimos a un lugar seguro.

Ellas no dudaron en ponerse delante nuestra para evitar ser dañadas.

-Esas tres solo les estorban-dijo el culturista-Hagamos lo siguiente...

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-dijeron un montos de voces femeninas. Nos giramos y vimos unas... 1..2..3..4...16. 16 Pretty cure más!

"_-Guardiana de la luz, Cure Black!-_

_-Guardiana de la luz, Cure White!-_

_-Vida brillante, Shiny luminous!-_

_-La brillante flor dorada, Cure Bloom!-_

_-La radiante ala plateada, Cure Egret!-_

_-El gran poder de la esperanza, Cure Dream!-_

_-La roja flama de la pasión, Cure Rouge!_

_-La acida efervescencia del limón, Cure Lemonade!-_

_-La tranquilidad de la Verde Tierra, Cure Mint!-_

_-La fuente azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!-_

_-La Rosa Azul es prueba de los secretos, Milky Rose!_

_-La fusión de las promesas, Cure Winter!-_

_-La fusión de los recuerdos, Cure __Autumn__!_

_-La fusión de la amistad, Cure Summer!_

_-La fusión de la felicidad, Cure Spring!"_

**(N/a: Luego diré algo sobre todas en especial las últimas cuatro...Son inventadas)**

Todas se lanzaron a apoyarnos en la lucha.

-La Rainbow Jewel...-Dijimos todas-¡No la tomaran!-

* * *

**Ok...Empezemos desde las iniciales hasta las Inventadas de las que se presentaron aquí...En el siguiente digo las que faltan...()= No se el apellido.**

**Cure Black: **Nagisa Misumi...TODA persona que haya visto -Pretty Cure- o Max heart la conoce...Tipo de Pretty Cure: Buena en ataque aunque siempre necesita ayuda de la siguiente.

**Cure White: **Honoka Yukishiro...Compañera de Nagisa y Tambien de las iniciales Pretty Cure...Tipo de Pretty Cure: Rápida y aprovecha el peso del enemigo para derribarlo...Algo debil en ataque potentes.

**Shiny Luminous/Luminosa: **Hikari ()...SE supone ser la Sobrina de la mujer de Tako café...Creen que es la Reina del jardín de la luz reencarnada. Tipo Pretty Cure: Es un Apoyo para los ataques finales ya que no es muy potente o muy rápida...Puede crear un escudo pero dura poco. Aparecen en Max Heart.

**Cure Bloom/Brigth: **Saki ()...ES parecida a Nagisa..Pero esta no se distrae con chocolate sino con Pretty cure: En Bloom es parecida a Black mientras que en Bright es defensiva...Sale en Splash Star. Puede volar y hacer escudos

**Cure Egret/Windy: **Mai ()...Muy parecida a Honoka excepto de que dibuja bien...y siempre anda De Pretty Cure: EN Egret es Rápida como White mientras que en Windy es aún más y Es más fuerte físicamente..Tambien de Splash Star...AL igual que la anterior hace escudos y vuela.

**Cure Dream:** Nozomi Yumehara ( mi favorita de todas)...Una joven torpe de pelo rosa que llena de esperanza a la gente es la lider de las Yes! Pretty Cure 5! y al parecer está enamorada de una de las mascotas ya que se convierten en humanos...No es muy aplicada al estudio...Tipo de Pretty Cure: Es la que casi siempre hace el ataque final...Sus niveles de defensa-ataque son muy equilibrados.

**Cure Rouge:**Rin Natsuki...Mejor amiga de la infancia de Nozomi y un As en los deportes...Tipo: ES fuerte y se preocupa por las compañeras...

**Cure Lemonade:**Urara Kasugano...El sueño de esta chica rubia es ser una actriz famosa...Trabaja en doramas y como : Rápida aunque algo torpe su ataque especial sirve de mucho para parar los pies al enemigo.

**Cure Mint**: Komachi Akimoto...Es la encargada de la biblioteca en su colegio...ES muy tranquila y es como una madre para las chicas en Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Aunque si hay algun robo o desparición es una detective : Defiende y evita que el equipo acabe muy mal...

**Cure Aqua:** Karen Mitsuki( creo)...Presidenta del consejo estudiantil...ES muy inteliquente aunque algo testaruda...Sus padres como a Honoka Están en el extranjero por :Igual que Rouge...Ella y Rin se llevan como el perro y el gato.

**Milky Rose: **Kurumi ()...Aunque su verdadero nombre es Milk...Es una mascota como los demás aunque se transforma en Pretty Cure. Tipo: Es la más fuerte de todas las de Yes! Pretty cure 5! Go Go! ya que en Yes! Precure 5! no se podía no transformar en humana. Es muy celosa y trata de evitar que Nozomi y Coco ( la mascota nombrada como el amor de Nozomi) se besen aunque no lo consigue.

**Cure Miracle:** Maka...Ya lo sabeis, ¿no? Para transformarse necesita ayuda de Pochitto. Tipo:Es la más equilibarda del grupo...

**Cure Winter: **Yuna Minamimoto...Su hermano Leo es uno de los malos pero en casa tienen que aguantarse de vivir juntos...( que mala soy) Es muy torpe y no le gusta estudiar...Atrae a la mala suerte y siempre trata de dibujar donde haya un lapiz a : Es la más fuerte aunque no dura mucho en combate y es algo lenta y torpe.

**Cure Autumn:**Lucilda Sealive...Una loca por el Aikido que es muy rápida...Tanto como Konata ( XD).Tipo: Como Lemonade excepto que su ataque especial marea al enemigo.

**Cure Summer:**Alexa Darwin...una estudiante extranjera de Australia. Tipo: Como Mint...Es la más mayor del grupo.

**Cure Spring:** Dolores Cospedal...Chilena...Sueña en participar en los juegos olí: Como Rouge.

-Reios si quereis de las inventadas son:

Elemento Fusion Pretty Cure!


End file.
